The Wager
by BrittNicoleFFWriter
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo bet over who will "crack first." Who will be at whose mercy?  Rated M!  lemon-y  -Ichigo and Ryou are both adults and are dating at this point./Long after the Mew Project.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: The Wager

It had all started because of an offhand comment no one would have given a second thought to. At least, no one except a fiery, ditzy red head.

"And just what do you mean by THAT?" She'd scowled.

"Do I really need to explain it?"

Ryou had rolled his eyes dismissively, neither invested nor interested in the topic.

"Clearly."

Ichigo was glaring at him now, one eyebrow raised, challenging him to repeat himself.

Ryou had sighed.

"Look, it's common knowledge that women want it more then men nowadays. I mean, it's true that women used sex as a tool in the past, but that was before there were things like Viagra. In this day and age, women want it just as much, if not more."

"No way! Women are pure! It's men who are the disgusting perverts!"

Ichigo was growing slightly red in the face, enraged that he could say that.

Ryou had scoffed.

"Pure? Really, Ichigo? Have you never been to Hooters before?"

"Well, fine, but that's still women outsmarting men because they are already perverts so it's still their fault!"

"It's a man's fault for taking what's offered to him? If a woman really didn't want it, she wouldn't hand it out so freely."

"No way! Men definitely want it more!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, would you like to make a wager?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo had tilted her head to the side, adorable confused.

Ryou had sighed a little and said "To see who wants it more. You or me. We'll each do our best to unnerve the other, to see who'll crack first."

"Oh, I see! You're on!"

So it was decided that, starting with Ichigo, they'd each have alternating chances to tempt the other into submission. Instead of calling "uncle," they'd just have to beg, at the total mercy of the other. Ichigo had bitten her lip mischievously while imagining Ryou desperate enough to beg. Just the thought made her body flush with arousal.

But what Ichigo didn't see was Ryou's devious smirk as he recalled to his mind all the things he'd always fantasized about doing to his "innocent" strawberry. Although they'd been dating for over three months now, he hadn't pushed anything particularly kinky on her. Digging out a pair of fuzzy pink hand cuffs from his closet, Ryou was pleased he hadn't thrown away the novelty item. Keichirro had jokingly gotten them for him after he and Ichigo had started going out and he'd never dreamed he'd get to really use them.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Miserably Inclined

It hit her immediately when he came in- a flush ran from her cheeks to her bosom to the womanly folds tucked into her moistening panties. He was wearing a navy plaid dress shirt with short sleeves and the first few buttons carelessly undone. Because he was cocky, because he knew she wanted him, because he knew she would notice it.

Her gaze focused lustily on his bare collar bone, taking pleasure from the way he swallowed nervously. His gaze was steely and blue, but she knew he was just as bad off as she was. She could tell he was hot simply by the way his lips were parted. His breathing, though not noticeably erratic, had been jolted by the needling desire preying at the back of his mind.

Her lips curved into a smile. "Round one," she thought.

He gazed at her defiantly, still inclined to retain his pride and nonchalant demeanor. He wanted her to crack first. When their eyes met, his shoulders contracted unconsciously into a shrugging motion, his skin prickling in true reflection of her affect on him.

Ichigo took the short trip over to him, never once breaking eye contact. Two yards, two feet, a few inches. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she licked her lips playfully. Her eyes mirrored someone deciding just how she wanted to unwrap a particularly delicious treat. She met no resistance while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, his reaction only a raised eyebrow and the subtle gleam of excitement in his gaze. She rounded her palms over his shoulders, the shirt falling lamely to the floor. She leaned to place a kiss against the center of his chest, searching languidly for the source of the lively pulse she felt against her lips. She traced her index finger over his abs, coloring in and out of the lines, taking immense pleasure out of the way his jaw clenched with the exertion it took to keep up his control. His breath hitched dangerously when her fingers scrolled along a sandy trail of hair on his lower abdomen. One finger in his waistband, she could feel his intense heat, his need becoming more and more obvious, more and more desperate. But she chose not to pursue him just yet and focused her attention on his delightfully smooth collar bone. It was without blemish and, on more than just a whim, she felt a conviction to mar his perfect flesh. She sucked, and nibbled, and labeled inch after inch. His breathing grew ragged and his eyes glazed over, she felt him shiver against her.

"Just say it," she whispered, laving her bright pink tongue over one of his nipples. The bud popped up eagerly, and she licked the other until it reached the same excited state.

"N-never."

He chocked one the word; swallowing his moans had made his throat feel dry and raw.

"Fine," she said, pulling away, presenting herself calm, cool, and detached. His eyes followed her with determined intensity as she left the room.

"Dammit."

He grit his teeth and tried to think of pain, anguish, the tragedies in today's world events. When that proved fruitless, he opted miserably for the shock of a cold shower.

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-

Please Read and Review!


End file.
